I'll be home for Christmas
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: He kissed her hard and when they had to break apart for air he put his arm around her waist and lent down to whisper in her ear. 'Let's get out of here.' She smiled and moved closer to him. 'Yeah, let's.' Dedicated to Mon. Merry Christmas!


Story: "I'll be home for Christmas"

Author: ana-12.

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: He kissed her hard and when they had to break apart for air he put his arm around her waist and lent down to whisper in her ear. 'Let's get out of here.' She smiled and moved closer to him. 'Yeah, let's.'

Just little Christmas something. Merry Christmas everyone! Dedicated to Mon.

AN: In this fic Blair got into Yale and it's her last year there.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree_

Twenty one years old Chuck Bass closed his laptop with a relieved sigh. He was now officially done with the work for this year. He grabbed his jacket and wished his secretary 'Merry Christmas' when he passed her on his way to the elevator. He looked at his watch and smiled at the thought he will see her in less than an hour. He got in his limo and laid his head on the leather seat. Arthur, who was his driver since he drove him for his first day of school, knew where to drive. Every year on the 23rd of December he was taking his boss to the airport to pick up Miss Waldorf and then after New Year's he drove them back so she could go back.

Chuck thought with happiness that it's last time. This year is the last one in which he has to pick her up and then give her back. It's her last year of Yale and after four years of visiting as often as he could, which still was not enough, he will have her here everyday. She already stayed at his apartment, which he bought with the thought of them living together two years ago, so now they would just move her things from New Heaven in too.

He always took all the time from 23rd to after New Year's off to spend it with her. He was happy for her when she got into Yale but he loved her like no one before so obviously he missed her. When he visited they would stay in all day, watch the movies and make love, just be together. She visited New York for holidays and some of the weekends. When she came for Christmas she always spent one day with Serena and one with her mother leaving rest for him. They spent half of the time in his place doing what they do best. He could do it all the time but he knew how much she loved winter and Christmas in New York so he always takes her for long walks and to all the shows the city had to offer. They decorated the apartment together but this year he wanted to surprise her so he did it himself with little help from his step brother. Eric of course, he doesn't let Humphrey in his place.

They went to Lily's or Eleanor's depends on where the event was taking place, on Christmas Eve and met with Blair's dad on Christmas day. Last year he proposed after the dinner in the limo and was the happiest man in the world when she said 'yes' and now she's wearing his mother's ring on her finger. They decided to get married next year on Christmas so she will have half a year to prepare everything. He knew it would be crazy with her mother and his step sister involved but really he didn't care as long as she will be here on THIS day. He would give her anything she wants.

The car pulled in front of the airport and he eagerly got out. He quickly walked to her gate and after a moment spotted a bunch of chocolate curls in the mess of people. He smiled and walked closer. She spotted him and started running towards him with a grin. He loved the feeling of her small form in his arms after a month, time before holidays was really busy, of not seeing her and only talking on the phone.

He kissed her hard and when they had to break apart for air he put his arm around her waist and lent down to whisper in her ear.

'Let's get out of here.' She smiled and moved closer to him.

'Yeah let's.'

**Please review.**


End file.
